


We All Need A Soul To Rely On, A Shoulder To Cry On, A Friend Through The Highs And The Lows.

by LahraTeigh



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Coping mechanism, Depression, Multi, Non-Sexual Submission, Other, Spanking, Submission, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Zach, Tony and Justin have been helping Clay deal with his stress and anxiety. He just wants the sound and voices to stop.
Relationships: Clay Jensen & Tony Padilla, Clay Jensen/Tony Padilla, Justin Foley & Clay Jensen, Zach Dempsey & Clay Jensen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	We All Need A Soul To Rely On, A Shoulder To Cry On, A Friend Through The Highs And The Lows.

“Where the fuck is your mind wandering off to, Jensen?” Zach hissed, tilting Clay’s tear-stained face so they were looking eye to eye. 

Clay shook his head in surprise.  
“I-I don’t know, I’m sorry.” he sniffled.

Zach sighed dramatically.  
“Should I get Tony and Justin in here to help? Will you at lease listen to THEM?”’

Clay shivered.  
“I-I’ll listen to you, promise.” 

“No, I don’t think you will.” Zach sighed, walking over to the door and swinging it open.

Clay saw the neutral expressions the two males had on their faces before Zach had whispered something to them.

Their faces then turned cold and dark as they both entered the room. 

“What do you think you’re doing causing trouble? We’re trying to help.” Justin said, shaking his head disappointingly. 

Tony pulled Clay up by the wrists and laid him over his lap.  
“We’re going to try something new. Now, count to twenty for me, Clay.” Tony said, bringing his hand down for the first smack. 

Clay froze.  
His mind was blank, the voices have stopped.

He felt...there was nothing. His head was silent. 

It only lasted a few moments, but...it had been quiet...

He felt someone grab his face as he was forced to look into his brother’s eyes.

“Clay! Fuck you scared the shit out of me. What happened?!” Justin panicked. 

Clay sniffled, lowering his eyes.  
“They went quiet for a moment. The voices and the sounds. When Tony...” he shook his head both in disbelief and being overwhelmed. 

Justin smiled softly.  
“That’s great to hear.” 

Zach turned to Tony.  
“Try it again. Harder this time.”

Tony lifted his hand again to strike.

“Wait. Actually...stand up for me, Jensen. Take off your pants.”

Clay bit his lip, fidgeting as he looked between the three. 

Zach held him by the shoulders.  
“You’re okay. I just have an idea that might be more effective.” He said.

Clay hesitantly nodded, undoing his belt and taking off his pants. 

“Good boy, now come lie back across my lap.” Tony said, taking one of Clay’s hands to help guide him.

“Just relax, Clay.” Tony said, stroking up and down the boy’s spine.

After the first few, Clay started to feel lightheaded and...floaty. 

And just like the first time, all the sounds in his head stopped. For longer this time. 

Clay knew he was crying, and he knew it wasn’t because of the pain. 

It was nearly forty minutes later when Clay spoke, he was in Tony’s lap with Zach and Justin on either side, both touching him. 

“How can I make this permanent?” He asked, earning three concerned glances.

“Make what permanent?” Zach asked, confused.

“Shutting the voices up. The feeling of warmth and...there’s no fear or anxiety.” Clay said, wiping his nose on his sleeve. 

Tony sighed, kissing the younger boy on the forehead.  
“We’ve got you, Clay. We’re right here.” 

Clay nodded, sobbing as the other two boys pulled him into a four-way hug. 

Justin sniffled, stealthily wiping at his eyes.

Zach smiled to the adopted teen.  
“You’re not fooling anyone, Foley.”

The four boys laughed, before settling back into the easy and peaceful moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first 13 Reasons Why fic... and in this fic, I know Zach, Tony and Justin seem mean and forceful, But thats how Clay needs them to be.


End file.
